Teach me or
by asideilogica21
Summary: What will happen when an error by Christian, Rose and Dimitri make a bet that she's not sure she could win?


Teach me or...

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy series or any of it's characters.

Missing four days to go on vacation, finally! I couldn't wait to get away from the court full of presumptuous Moroi. Yeah, I know, I know they come first and blah blah blah. But seriously the Morois especially royals, are truly a pain in the ass. Except for Lissa, of course, and Chris... No Christian no, Sparky royal or not is a pain in the ass. Anyway, back to the vacation theme, Lissa thought it would be a good idea to travel to Paris, and as always her boyfriend had to come. Hurray! Vacation with Pyro! But on second thought this has its positive side, if Christian comes that means that the most sexy Russian god, I mean my sexy russian god too. Lissa left us very clear to me and Dimitri we were not going as guardians, we were going as friends. Since she would take other royal guards, yet I am always alert to protect her, but could be a little more relaxed. I know Dimitri thinks the same. I walk to my apartment which I shared with Dimitri. After long work hours I was exhausted, and spend all day in royal council meetings was like hitting my head with a hammer for hours. Dimitri's turn had not finished yet, so I was alone. As soon as I entered, I took my shoes off and leave them by the door. I took a beer from the refrigerator. I really need to relax, and I thought a good way to do it. I prepared the water for a good bath, I put some music, took off my clothes, and I put my hair in a bun so that it wouldn't get wet. I put some product that Lissa gave me in the water, this made foam. I closed my eyes and began drinking my beer, tell me if this is not relaxing. I think I fell asleep because when I wake up I found someone watching me like if I was the most amazing creature in the world, or that is how made me feel. I rubbed my eyes and spoke "Dimitri! How long has it been since you arrived?" He handed me a towel and I wrapped my body in it. The lust crossed in his eyes. "My eyes are up here Comrade." He seems to be off of his trance and look ashamed. "I'm sorry Roza... Is that you are really beautiful." I smiled. "To answer your question, I arrived half an hour ago." "And you stood there all that time? Why you didn't woke me up?" I could have taken advantage of that half hour, I thought.

"I like to watch you sleep, also you looked tired."

"Yeah I was, but I preferred spend my time with you than sleeping." I approached him with a playful smile. I stroked his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss there.

"Go to get dressed Roza, before I drag you to the room and not let you leave until the holidays are over"

"Try it." I purred playfully with a grin I ran out of the bathroom to our room, holding the towel to prevent it from falling. When I reached the room, Dimitri was behind me.

"I'll go prepare everything for us to eat. Get dressed." He said and kissed my forehead. I put on a set of red underwear, some leggings, and a tank top that fit my figure. I went to the kitchen where Dimitri sat waiting for me on the couch with Chinese food for both. This was like a routine now, once a week he came home with Chinese food, which we ate on the couch while watching a random movie. I loved these little moments we shared together. I sat beside him and we began to eat, we tried choosing a movie on Netflix and ended up arguing as always, since he always tried to watch a film of the Old West and I was not willing to give up. Although I must admit that today was his turn to choose, but I was in no mood for one of his. Suddenly the lights went out.

"Great!" I shouted to nothing in particular. "This couldn't be better..."

"Chill Rose, I'll go see if I can make lights on." Dimitri left, I called Lissa to check if she knew what was going on. "Hey Liss, You know what going on with the lights?"

"Eh... Yeah." She went quiet, like she was afraid to tell me.

"I'm waiting..." I said a little annoyed.

"Remember I told you that while we were leaving for the holiday I still wanted a illuminated court for a beautiful Christmas?"

"Yeah... What about that?" Now I was confused.

"Well, you see... the technicals who worked on that, said that something was failed in a circuit or something like that. I got mad because this cannot be happening. So Christian was with me and told those men that they were incompetents and took a cable and when he plugged... you can said that we made the lights went off on the entire court.

"All this is because to your useless boyfriend? I'll kill him." I was so pissed.

"It was an accident, Rose!" Lissa said.

"As if you had not acted like me. You had beaten those technicians.." So Christian was ruining everything.

"Look Sparky, I assure you when I see you I'll cut your fingers off one by one so you would stop putting your hands where you shouldn't."

"Roza, Who are you talking to?" Dimitri came back. "I couldn't fix the circuit."

"Oh... of course you can't. Because here, your stupid charge was the one who caused it." I put the phone on speaker so Dimitri can overhear the conversation.

"What do you want Rose? An apology? Well, I'm sorry" Christian said a little annoyed.

"You know what? I don't want to hear you anymore. Bye Christian. And Lissa...? Look after your boyfriend's hands." Without waiting for an answer, I hung up.

Actually the situation amused me a little, and I probably would have done the same as Christian, but obviously this was not something that I would admit.

"You're really angry, because there is no light Roza?" Dimitri broke my thoughts, while he is looking for candles in a drawer.

"Of course not, being without light is so much fun." I said with sarcasm. "The only good is that I don't have to watch one of your boring movies." I smiled when I notice that.

"They're not boring!"

"Of course they are Camrade. You know what else is boring?" He looked waiting for me to continue. "This. I'm bored."

"Roza, we didn't even spend half an hour since the light went off." He said as sat beside me on the couch.

"I know, but still..."

"Well! So... what do you want to do?" Think Rose, think. I smiled playfully and I bit my lip trying to seduce him, I brought my lips to his ear.

"Teach me Russian comrade."

"No." Urgh! It is always the same, every time I ask him to teach me, he refuses. Well it's not like I wanted to learn exactly, he knows that I just want to know how to curse in Russian.

"Oh come on! There is nothing more interesting to do. And you always curse in Russian, I know you do."I tried to sound sexy as I begged.

"No Roza. You know many 'words' to learn another language."

"Teach me or ..." I threatened. He raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?" He said amused.

"Or we will not have sex on the holiday." What? As if that were to happen.

"Okay." He said calm and I was confused.

"Does that mean you'll teach me?" I asked excited. He laughed, that looked like a good sign.

"Of course not. That means we will not have sex on the holiday." My mouth dropped, I could not believe what he was saying. Did he really think we would spend all holiday without having sex? On second thought nobody beats Rose Hathaway.

"Well Comrade if you want to. But if you ask me for sex, you have to teach me. "

"That is not fair. What if you ask? I would have to teach you anyways."

"Well let's make a bet. If your break first, you teach me to curse in Russian and if I break first ..." Think Rose ... What would be willing to do if you lose? Not that it will happen, but still. Oh I know. "If I break first, we will watch old western movies for a year." He took his time to think.

"Okay." And that's how began a fight for who had more control than the other. The days passed until it was time to travel. These days were torture, I was never so grateful to be guardian, as only saw Dimitri at night and we were both tired, it was still fucking hard. When we arrived at the hotel Lissa had rented an entire floor for the four of us. But before she stopped us, she watched at Dimitri and then me with mischievous smile.

"I have a surprise for you guys." She said.

"Now tell me Liss, you know I'm very anxious about these things." I said, matching his enthusiasm. She said nothing, turned and opened the door, my eyes could not believe what I was seeing, or rather who I was watching. I looked to Dimitri and I saw several emotions took over his face, fear, emotion, love. He didn't notice I was watching him, his eyes were on the person who was in front of us.

"Dimka." She said with eyes full of tears and ran to hug him.

"Vika!" They began exchanging words in Russian forgetting about the world around them. I was very happy for them but I could not help feeling uncomfortable after what happened with Viktoria in Russia we never speak again. I don't understand why Lissa thought this would be such a good idea, she knew what happened. And I doubt Viktoria was so happy to see me. Lissa look confused but she smiled as if she knew something I did not. The siblings stopped hugging, and Vika wiped his tears and turned to me. And before I could think of something else she was hugging me.

"Oh Rose! I'm so sorry. You were right, I should not have said all those things. I'm sorry."

"It's all right Vika seriously. I missed you."

"And I missed you. We all miss you and all send greetings and thank you very much. Thank you for returning my brother." I smiled and hugged her tight.

"God someone kill me, this is giving me cavities. Lissa do something." Christian said. Lissa hit his arm lightly.

"Let them enjoy their time. Don't be so heartless." She said.

"Then I'll give you the number of my dentist Chris." He gave me a sardonic smile and was about to say something but Lissa interrupted, knowing that if she didn't, we will not stop.

"What if we going for something to eat?" Lissa asked.

"That's a wonderful idea Liss. When did you get so smart?" I said. Everyone rolled their eyes and went to get something to eat, then we walked the streets of Paris. When we arrived at the hotel all I could think about was spending time alone with my Russian god. Lissa and Viktoria were really exhausted, in just three blocks in the streets of Paris they bought a thousand things. But if I spent time alone with Dimitri, I knew that torture would start and I really wished with all my strength to be in his arms. Then an idea hit me. I looked at Viktoria with a grin on my face.

"Oh no ... I know that face. All of you RUN!" Christian shouted and everyone had looks of terror directed at me ... haha God, they looked so funny.

"Viktoria, Viktoria, Viktoria ..." I said, swinging my head from side to side. "I think we need to talk ... alone."

"This can not be good." Lissa said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"I suggest again... Run" Christian whispered.

"What ... what happens?" Vika asked cautiously.

"Roza ..." That was Dimitri. "What this is all about? You're Scaring my little sister."

"Don't call me that I'm not a kid." She said.

"Well I won't call you that if you don't act like one." Dimitri replied, Viktoria was about to answer but I interrupted they little discussion.

"There's nothing to be scared." All eyes fell on me. "It's just a talk ... You know between sisters." The last words came in a tone of question but I put an innocent face "Vika What do you say? Shall we?" She nodded, still not convinced. Once out of the hotel room we headed to a small courtyard, we sat on a bench and Viktoria eyes bored into me with something of fear and intrigue.

"What happen Rose?"

"Oh come on Vika ... Don't be so scared, it's a silly thing." She gave a sigh of relief, fear left her face and stayed there was only curiosity. "Well then ... if you want to know." She nodded quickly. "I really want to ask you something, like a peace sign to make the passes." She nodded again and turn curious. "Just a small detail, this is not going to like Dimitri."

"Oh no Rose ...I recently reunited with my brother and you'll make him to be mad with me."

She said amused at the idea of playing a joke and I laughed. "What do you need?" Asked with a playful and mischievous smile, we looked like two little girls planning a robbery of cookies.

"I need you to teach me Russian." This confused her.

"Was that it? How is this going to annoy Dimitri? Why you don't tell him to teach you?"

"Well ... That's the issue, it's not like I didn't ask him to teach me, he doesn't want to." She was going to ask something else but I interrupted her. "I don't exactly want to learn Russian, I want to learn how to curse in Russian" And the smile was back to in my face and hers. "Three curses at least. This will really annoy Dimitri and get me out of some trouble." She was going to ask but I stopped her again . "It doesn't matter. The thing is he will not know until you are far away from here, that way he couldn't say anything to you. What do you think?" She hesitated but finally said.

"I agree" After my 'Russian Lessons', we returned to the room.

"I can see you still alive. I don't thinks it has been so grave. You can relax Dimitri, Rose didn't kill your sister." Christian... when will he learn? I hit him behind the head and he gestured as if had really hurt. "Lissa ... Control your guardian." He said. Lissa kissed his cheek and Christian stuck out his tongue, I returned the gesture.

"Enough you two!" Lissa and Dimitri said in unison. We all looked and burst out laughing. Once I can make a few words after much laughter, I spoke.

"Okay ..." They all looked at me expectantly. "Now I want you all leave my room, and not bother to several hours." All were confused. "And Lissa ..." Our eyes met "Please try that nobody kill you in these next few hours. ." We all laughed again, and within minutes they began to leave, the funny thing is that Dimitri also began to leave. "And where you think you're going?"

"You said you wanted to be alone. So I though go with Christian."

"Exactly Rosie" Christian mocked me, I was thinking of punching his nose

"Christian be a man and take care of yourself for a few hours, and if your answer is 'no', if I were you I'll protect my nose."

"If you ask so nicely." He said sarcastically. "Belikov stay with the crazy." He started to say something more but I slammed the door in his face. "Goodbye" I shout. "You said I'd take care of my nose if I said no." He said behind the door.

"Oops. Now go away." I turned to meet the deep seas of chocolate that are the eyes of my Russian god.

"Rose that was very ..." I put my fingers on his lips, I stood on tiptoes and kissed him gently.

"Shut up." I ordered him, his hands around my waist, and mines around his neck. We kissed for a while, I trace a path of kisses to his ear and whispered. "I give up." He stepped back to see my face and a smug smile was reflected in his face.

"I knew that I was irresistible." I rolled my eyes. And he looked at me with suspicion. "What did you talk to my sister about?" I knew he would ask me this, luckily I had already planned something. Unbutton the top button of my dress, taking a slow steps back and without removing my eyes from his.

"Really" Button "want" Another button "Talk about that," I undid the tie of the dress, and this slid from my body, leaving me just in my sexy black lingerie. "Now?" His eyes filled with lust as he watched my body.

"I think I can wait." He approached me in less than half a second and took me by the waist, lifting me off the floor and making my legs wrapped around his hips. He left one hand on my waist and the other played with my hair, as we kissed passionately. My forearms rested on his shoulders while I stroked his silky hair... He backed me slowly towards the bed, dropping me gently on the mattress without breaking the kiss. His fingers danced down the sides of my body, sending electrical charges with every touch, his kisses moved from my lips to my cheek up to my neck. I let out a moan.

"I think you have to much on Comrade" I said with difficulty. He pulled away from me, he looked in my eyes and a smile played on his lips. "I can fix that Roza" He released my body, making me cold at the lack of contact, I sat up and began to taking off his clothes leaving him only in boxers, and then the heat returned. Again he was on me gently, his forearms on each side of my shoulders, trying not to crush me with his weight. But I wanted him closer so I pressed my arms beneath his own, hugging his back and pulling him closer to me. The kiss we shared became more and more demanding, our mouths separated, so we could breathe and Dimitri started kissing every centimeter of my body, his mouth accompanied his hands, which after a moment they landed on my back making me arch the same, he quickly undid my bra that went to who knows where. Among caresses and kisses, the few clothes that separated us remained scattered around the room. His skin was in full contact with mine. Passion, lust and love blurred all around but at the same time intensifying all my senses. When we become one I felt at home, was a connection beyond the physical, a connection to incomprehensible levels around the world. After being drawn into our instincts more animals, we breathed with difficulty. Dimitri lay on his back and his hands were in my lower back, our legs intertwined and I rested my chest over his to see his beautiful eyes. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life." I could feel my cheeks slowly took a pink color, he was the one that caused this in me. "And you're the sexiest man walking the earth." He raised an eyebrow. "Comrade ... do not play the modest know you're sexy." He laughed. The sound of his laughter was my favorite. "I love you Dimitri." He kissed my lips sweetly. "And I love you Roza." After a few minutes of looking into his eyes, he spoke again. "And ... you tell me now what you talked with Vika?" Try to raise an eyebrow, but damn, I still did not know that trick. "Really Comrade? We just have sex and the first thing you think is that?" Try to show offended and so deflect the issue, but Dimitri noticed my tactics. "Tell me Roza." I faked a yawn. "I'm so tired, I think I'll tell you another time. You should rest to Comrade." I said settling down on his chest and closing my eyes. "Rest my sweet Roza." He kissed my forehead, and although it was faked yawn slowly I fell asleep. The rest of our holiday was great, I had my best friend, my sarcastic friend, Vika and my amazing boyfriend. We were at the airport waiting for the plane that was going to Russia, where Vika will take off, she was already on the plane after a long farewell. After that we were going to take our private jet back to court. When we got to the track Lissa embraced Christian.

"Wasn't that the best vacation?" She said.

"Any day is good if I have you with me my queen" Christian said and Lissa giggled. They started kissing and this was disgusting.

"дерьмо.пидарасы" I mutter. Dimitri stood before me with his eyes wide.

"What you just said Roza?" Opps. I Didn't know he hear that I set my face of innocence.

"What did I say? What are you talking about comrade?" Gradually he began to get angry. "Don't be angry comrade. If you want me to repeat what I said, just say it." He nodded unsafe.

"I said, дерьмо.пида-." he cut me off before I could finish and grabbed my shoulders.

"Where did you learn that?" He no longer looked angry, it was rather mixture of worried, angry and fun.

"Remember that talk I had with Vika?"

"She taught you this?" he asked shocked.

"You don't really believe that we would spend the holidays sexless right? You should be grateful." He rolled his eyes and hug me.

"You're terrible Roza."

"But you love me." We parted a bit and he looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, yes I love you." And he kissed me.

* * *

дерьмо.пидарасы = shit. motherfuckers.

* * *

 **This is a one shot that I wrote in Spanish first and then translated to English with the help of Miranda H Belikov. I really want to thank her for taking the time to help me, I couldn't have done this without her. So I want to give her the credit for making this possible and invite you to read her fic, which is one of my favorites.!**

 **Miracles do Happen After All : s/12004194/1/Miracles-Do-Happen-After-All**


End file.
